Hallelujah
by lolly-goggle
Summary: A Story Of Love And Pain through the eyes of sesshoumaru


**I do not own inuyasha or any of its characters. this song is sung by Rufus Wainwright.**

* * *

_I heard there was a secret chord  
That David played and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do you?  
It goes like this, the fourth, the fifth, the minor fall, the major lift, the baffled king composing Hallelujah _

Sesshoumaru was alone. Always alone. Ever since the death of his mother he was alone. When his father left, he was alone. Until she came. And she too was alone. He watched in silence as she moved with her friends. Her smiles and laughs. All lies. For he could see the sorrow and pain in her gaze. she was an angel fallen from heaven to live a life she did not deserve, a life of hardship and pain. And still she smiles.

_Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelu----jah_

Your faith was strong but you needed proof, you saw her bathing on the roof, her beauty in the moonlight overthrew you  
She tied you to a kitchen chair, she broke your throne, she cut your hair, and from your lips she drew the Hallelujah

How the mighty had fallen. But he would gladly give the world for his little kagome. No one was like her. She could bring him to his knees with just a glance. His love for her knew no bounds. His Kagome

___Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelu----jah_  
_  
_

___ Maybe I have been here before, I know this room; I have walked this floor, I used to live alone before I knew you  
I've seen your flag on the marble arch, love is not a victory march, it's a cold and its a broken Hallelujah_

The final battle was brutal. Blood and gore was everywhere as naraku continued his endless pursuit for my kagome. Inuyasha had fallen. And I was proud of my brother. He fought for my love and died as a result. I am forever in his debt. But I had failed to protect those she held dear to her heart. And in a fit of rage my angel let go of all the power she had. all the pain. The hardship. The tears and sorrow. In a blinding flash of pink and white. The fighting stopped as all stared in reverent awe at her beauty. Suspended in the air, floating like the angel she was I briefly wondered wether heaven had come to reclaim its lost love. Her sights turned to naraku as she launched her final attack. Hands outstretched before her, the most powerful combination of power and love I had ever seen shot forth from the hands and into the body of naraku.

_____ Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelu----jah_

_______ There was a time you let me know what's really going on below, but now you never show it to me, do you? (and)  
Remember when I moved in you; the holy dark was moving too, and every breath we drew was Hallelujah  
_

My thoughts of jubilation were torn from me as I watched her begin to fall to the ground. Racing forward I caught her weightless body. She was only sleeping. I reassured my self. Flying back to the palace, I treated her wounds and bandaged her broken body. Curling around her I convinced myself to sleep. I would do her no good if I was half dead.

_______ Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelu----jah_

_________ Maybe there's a God above, and all I ever learned from love was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you  
And its not a cry you can hear at night, its not somebody who's seen the light, its a cold and its a broken Hallelujah_

For weeks I slept at her side. Her ashen face and thinning body lay before me. For all my power. For all me strength and respect I could not even save the one I loved with all my heart. For months this went on. I had given up hope. I had failed her. Then In the dead of night I heard a noise. I tiny whimper. And I knew. I wept for the world. That we may finally have our angel back. My love. My heart. She had returned to me. Holding her close to my heart I whispered only one word

___________**"Hallelujah.."** _

___________  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelu--jah_

___________Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelu---u---jah _

* * *


End file.
